Office Hours
by KimMi1
Summary: Sequal to Kitty Luv. Lan doesn't like the fact Chaud has to work on Sundays, so he goes to annoy his love at work, but someone doesn't like it. Rated for future angsty chapters. Also beware the ditching muse. ChaudLan
1. Leash on Love

Office Hours

Leash on Love

By: KimMi

KimMi: Hello, and welcome to the sequel of Kitty Luv, Office hours!  Yeeeeaaaaa!!!

* answered by crickets *

KimMi: Where is everyone?  Where are the characters?  WHERE'S MY MUSES??!!!

* more crickets *

KimMi: No one loves me. * sniffles *  I guess I'll just hafta call in my temporary muse for now, Red Raven!

R.R: * appears reading a shonen ai manga that's MINE *  Huh?  KimMi?  What am I doing here?

KimMi: Remember how I told you about the sequel to Kitty Luv?

R.R.: Yeah.

KimMi: Everyone left me, so you're my muse for this chapter of Office Hours!

R.R.: COOL!!!  * glomps KimMi * Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!

KimMi: No prob.  Now, the disclaimer please my fellow anime fanatic.

R.R.: I've always wanted to do this.  KimMi doesn't own Megaman.  She doesn't own Kitty Lan * squeals * CUTE! * end squeal * , just a plushie of him.  Please read if you enjoy Lan/Chaud.  Oooh....  Chaud....  * zones off *

KimMi: Hello?  R.R.?  Red Raven? * snaps fingers in front of her face *  Dang it!  * sighs * Oh well.  Here's the summary.  Chaud has to work every Sunday, taking him away from his precious Pussycat.  So, Lan, his Nekion (cat person/neko-jin) boyfriend, starts to come to work to help Chaud 'have some fun.'  There's fluff, ebil paper work, and Lan on a leash. * giggles *  Not kinky though... or is it?  Oh yeah, they're older now too.  Chaud's 17 and Lan's 16.

R.R.: * dreamy sigh * Chaud... * drools *

KimMi: * grabs a napkin and wipes off drool *  Read and enjoy.  Also, if you haven't read Kitty Luv, please read it.  It's cute and fluffy... and... and...  * pauses *  I got reviews for it!  I got reviews!  You guys read it and send me one too!

"....." speech

~...~ thoughts

In a neat room labeled 'Vice President' a young bishie was wasting a sunny Sunday afternoon looking over mounds of paper work.  With creamy walls, neat white carpet, and an expensive looking couch; it looked as though there were no signs that anything could go amiss.

But, for a certain bishie with a certain Nekion boyfriend, many things could.

~ Yes, no, yes, yes, no, yes, no... ~ Chaud sighed.  Could there be anything more boring then paper work?  He was 17 and already Vice President of a major company.

~ All right.  What's this one about? ~  Scribbling his signature on yet another paper, he sighed.

"Chaud." a calm voice sounded from a red PET.  "Why don't you take a break?"

"The sooner it's over with, the better." Chaud answered, picking up yet another paper in the infinite pile.

*~*~*~*~*

Lan giggled softly as he skated down the street.  Today was Sunday.  That meant he it was his day to go to Chaud's office and bug him.

It had been about three years since Lan and Chaud got together.  Somewhere along that way, Lan decided Sunday was 'their' day.  Probably because the day they confessed their love to each other was a Sunday.  Truth be told, Megaman still wasn't used to the two of them being together.

"Lan."

The Nekion paused and brought out his PET.  "Yeah Megaman?"

"Doesn't Chaud's father get upset when you visit your koi (lover) at work?" the blue navi asked.

Lan bit his lip.  Chaud's father was rather like Maylu.  The man believed all Nekions were beneath humans, and wouldn't hesitate to show Lan his feelings.

Lan put the PET back in it's holster and began skating again.  "I don't care, and neither does Chaud.  `sides, Chaud likes it when I visit him."

Megaman smirked.  "Even though he's threatened to put a leash on you if you don't behave?"

Lan smiled.  "Why would I behave?"

"Lan!"

*~*~*~*~*

Another scribble, another paper down.  How could Lan complain about school and homework?  Let him spend one day doing mind rotting paper shuffling and let's see his opinion.

While Chaud muttered to himself, he did not notice the door opening.  With the stealth of the cat he was, Lan crept to his boyfriend.  Smiling when the skunk haired bishie didn't look down at him, Lan rubbed his face against the soft fabric of Chaud's pants.

Chaud looked down with a start, ignoring Protoman's muffled chuckle.  "Lan."

The Nekion looked up with amusement.  "Chaud." he copied.

Chaud shook his head and lifted the smaller boy into his lap.  Burying his face in the mass of chocolate locks and the two fuzzy ears, Chaud began to scold the child.  "Bad Pussycat.  Coming here when I have work to do."

"I don't mind." Lan snuggled into the embrace.

Chaud sighed.  "I sure you don't Pussycat."

Lan giggled and turned so that his head rested on Chaud's shoulder.  "How much more do you have to do?"

"Enough." Chaud answered.  "Just wait a little longer Pussycat.  I'm almost done with the evil papers."

Lan flicked and ear.  "Can you be done now?"

"Fifteen more minutes."  With that, he sat his koi on the floor.

"But Chauuuudddddd."

"Don't whine Pussycat.  You know that doesn't work on me."  Regrettably, he turned back to his papers.

Lan returned to rubbing his face against Chaud's legs. "Please."

Chaud placed another paper to the side.

Curling his body around the cammo clad legs, Lan began to purr softly.  "I wuv you."

Chaud reached down and scratched Lan's fuzzy ears gently.  "Happy?"

"No." Lan shook his head.  "Not until you're done."

"Ten minutes Pussycat, ten minutes."

Lan climbed into Chaud's lap, causing the bishie to groan exasperatingly.

"Pussycat, you only need to wait a little bit longer, I promise.  Please get off."

"No." Lan wrapped himself around his beloved, trapping him.

"You're just wasting time."

"I'm wasting time?" Lan smiled at their current position.

"I'll put a leash on you Pussycat."

"Would not."

"If you don't get off I will."

"Prove it."

*~*~*~*~*

Two minutes later, Lan glared at the working teen, glaring evily.  A collar was set around his neck, the leash attached was tied securely to the couch.

"You can't say he didn't warn you Lan." Megaman snickered.

"Shut up."  Lan turned back to Chaud.  "I hate you."

"Love you too Pussycat."

KimMi: That was short.

R.R.: But fluffy.  Fluff is our friend!  Yep, yep.

KimMi: So, you're out of drool mode now?

R.R.: * nods *  So, why's this labeled as angst?

KimMi: Future chapters.  It's all fluff for now, but it will go on with Lan in tears, and Chaud using death threats.

R.R.: Ohh...

Kitty Lan: * is lead in by Chaud, who is holding the leash *  KimMi!  How could you?!

KimMi: Are you complaining?

Kitty Lan: Of course!  This is suppose to be innocent fluff!  Not kinky!

Chaud: * sits on KimMi's bed and pulls Lan on after him, rubs Lan's ears gently until he purrs *  Better Pussycat?

Kitty Lan: * purrs *  Mmm.

KimMi & R.R.:  AWWWW!!!!  ES SO KAWAII!!!! ^o^

Chaud: Es is Spanish.

KimMi: So neither of us knows the Japanese word for is!  At least we can come up with decent fics!

Kitty Lan: * purring still *  I wuv you Chaud.

Chaud: I love you too Pussycat.  * kisses *

KimMi and R.R.: * again *  AWWWWWW!!!!!!!   KAWAIINESS!!!!!!!! ^o^

Striker: * sneaks in *  Now that's you've read this fluffy fic, review so KimMi will continue and you can all find out who makes Lan cry.

R.R.: * huggeling Chaud plushie KimMi gave her for being her muse *  R&R people!  Oh, and should her next chapter be fluffy or angsty?  You're vote counts!

Striker: How come I never got a plushie for being a muse?!

Kitty Lan: I wanna plushie!

KimMi: * sighs, hands Lan and Striker plushies * What are you doing here anyway Striker?

Striker: Uhhh....  Bye! * runs out of room hugging plushie *

KimMi: Come back here! * chases after him *

R.R.: Plushie! ^-^

Chaud: * tugs on Lan's leash *  Come on Pussycat.  Time to go.

Kitty Lan: * hugging his plushie * Bai-bai!


	2. If You Give A Nekion Chocolate

Office Hours  
  
By: KimMi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
If You Give a Nekion Chocolate...  
  
KimMi: I'm ba-ack!!!!  
  
Blade: Dear god.  
  
KimMi: Daddy!!! * glomps him *  
  
Blade: Hi hun. Get off.  
  
KimMi: Fine. * pouts * This is Blade. Cause I'm Merick's little sister, I don't have a daddy `cause Yami Merick killed him-  
  
Blade: Abusive bastard.  
  
KimMi: No he wasn't! Anyway, since I don't have a daddy, and Blade and Hope (character names: Mark and Danielle for normality's shake) act like my parents, and are dating, so... They're now my mommy and daddy! YEEAAA!!!!!!  
  
Blade: Some person called Striker sent me an e-mail to come over and stop my daughter's insanity. Something about a moose and fluff.  
  
KimMi: * evil flame look * Striker... You WILL be the muse. I will find you... * evil crackle *  
  
Blade: * happy look * Can I kill something now?  
  
KimMi: No! You gots'ta do da disclaimer!  
  
Blade: Then can I kill something?  
  
KimMi: I'll do it. And thanks so much Firefly for changing your name to pyromaniac911-  
  
Blade: Pyro! Fire! Good! Use to KILL!  
  
KimMi: -and threatening me with my mangas and the anime tapes to make it pure fluff, then you tell me to make it fluffy then turn to angst! Well guess what! I already wrote it so this chapter's fluff! * all of sudden becomes happy * Yea! Fluff good! Pussycat's on a sugar high with OOCness and lots of fluff. I don't own Megaman (Oh gods I wish I did), but I do own a Charmander plushie!!! It's so cute!!!!!!  
  
Blade: Can I kill the plushie?  
  
KimMi: * sweat drops * -_-' There's a Jigglypuff in my backyard.  
  
Blade: KILL JIGGLYPUFF!!!! DIE HORRENDOUS PINK BLOB!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! * charges out the door *  
  
KimMi: * makes not to self * Must kill Striker, must keep Marky-Daddy from going on killing sprees, must find a working muse. Okay, here's the next chapter of Office Hours with fluffyness!!  
  
Kitty Lan: R&R! =^-^=  
  
KimMi: Oh, and on a further note, I'd like to thank Ranko Ketchum for brining this to my attention. Some of you might be wondering how Lan can be a Nekion when his parents seem human. Well, I forgot to mention it but-  
  
Chaud: He gets his looks from his father. He was a Nekion and Lan's mother was human.  
  
Kitty Lan: Chaud! * glomps * =^-^=  
  
KimMi: Thanks. Now on with the ficcy!!  
  
Kitty Lan: Meow! =^-^=  
  
Lan curled tighter against his love, purring softly. Chaud gently massaged the fuzzy ears. It was another Sunday, which meant another day of mind numbing sap that the navis had to endure, and another day of Lan bugging Chaud.  
  
It has been about two months since the last time we peeked in on this adorable couple. By now, Lan had learned to slip out of his leash, so Chaud was thinking up another way to trap his mischievous koi (lover).  
  
Lan held the leash in his mouth, and pouted at Chaud as the gentle caresses stopped (KimMi: Okay, he still wears it for some rea- Kitty Lan: I like it! =^-^=).  
  
"What do you want now Pussycat?" Chaud stretched in his seat. Luckily, he had only had a meeting that morning, and didn't need to do anything but sit there in case something came up.  
  
"More huggies and kissies!" Lan chirped, his tail waving wildly.  
  
Chaud sweat dropped. He was starting to regret letting Lan find the stash of chocolates in his desk drawer. But then again, Lan was truly adorable when on a sugar high.  
  
Before the skunk haired one could answer, Lan jumped off his lap and sat on the floor. "Play with me Chaudykins!"  
  
Protoman snickered as Megaman laughed hysterically at Chaud's new 'title.'  
  
Chaud glared at the monitor which the navis were on.  
  
"What can we say Chaud?" Megaman managed through giggles. "The name fits you."  
  
Chaud glared, then flopped onto the floor next to the hyper one. Lan crawled over and laid on his stomach.  
  
"Chaudykins?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Chaud?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you scratch my ears some more?"  
  
"And why should I do that Pussycat?" the blue eyed one smirked. He knew what was coming. Lan rubbed his face against Chaud for a moment before he went to show Chaud 'why.'  
  
With open adoration, Chaud returned his lover's kiss; licking the other's lips to gain entrance. Lan complied, and Chaud instantly entered. After a few moments of playing, they broke for air. "That's why." Lan smiled and laid his head on Chaud's stomach once again.  
  
Chaud's hand went back to rubbing said Nekion's ears. Lan purred, squirming ever so often because of the bliss he was feeling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aren't they so cute Proto?" Megaman asked the red navi.  
  
"Hn." Protoman leaned against the cyber wall. "Whatever."  
  
"How can you say 'whatever?' They're adorable!"  
  
"It's no fun." Protoman answered simply.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You don't faint anymore, so I can't poke you."  
  
Megaman sweat dropped. "You like poking me?"  
  
Protoman shrugged. "It passes the time."  
  
Megaman walked over the navi, and began to prod his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Poking you." Megaman answered.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"No." Megaman giggled as he continued to poke his friend.  
  
Protoman rolled his eyes. And dealing with their operators' fluff had been a reason to hate Sundays before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lan mewed and rolled onto his back. The feeling from his ears was getting to be too much. He had to get some other kind of affection. "Rub my tummy koi?"  
  
Chaud sat up. He pulled the Nekion onto his lap and began to run his hand over Lan's stomach.  
  
Lan mewed and purred. Snuggling closer to Chaud, he placed light kisses on his lover's face. "Chaud." he purred.  
  
Chaud smiled at his bliss filled koi. The little Nekion was all his, and no one was gonna change that. "You're enjoying this far too much Pussycat."  
  
Lan shook his head 'no,' rubbing his face against Chaud's neck.  
  
Chaud's hand tickled Lan's stomach slightly. Lan giggled until the skunk haired bishie paused.  
  
Lan frowned. "Why'd you stop Chaud?"  
  
"This isn't even a fair fight. You're utterly defenseless."  
  
"Maybe I like being utterly defenseless."  
  
Chaud raised an eyebrow. "Oh do you now Pussycat?"  
  
Lan wrapped his tail around Chaud's arm. "Mm-hmm. It means you get to defend me."  
  
Maybe Chaud should get Lan chocolate more often. The brunette Nekion was too adorable when he was hyper-  
  
The skunk haired one's bang was batted at when Lan found the silence boring.  
  
Chaud blinked and sweat dropped. "Pussycat? What are you doing?"  
  
Lan only giggled and continued to swat at the white hair that tickled his face.  
  
Chaud sighed. No more chocolate for his Pussycat.  
  
"I wuv you Chaudykins!"  
  
Ever.  
  
KimMi: Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute-  
  
Striker: Not another banter.  
  
KimMi: Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute-  
  
Striker: * pulling his hair * MAKE IT STOP!!  
  
KimMi: Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, CUTE!!!!!!!! * falls onto her bed giggling * I can't believe I wrote a fic this fluffy after I went through the most depressing part of my life ev-er.  
  
Chaud: The hyper is capable of being depressed?  
  
KimMi: Yep, yep. And it made a really good angsty fic too. It's a digimon one from Henry's view.  
  
Kitty Lan: Meow! =^o^= I wuv my Chaudykins! * glomps *  
  
Blade: * enters * There was no Jigglypuff ... * pauses as he sees Chaud and Kitty Lan snuggling * DIE!!!!  
  
KimMi: * quickly grabs a Jigglypuff plushie before Blade can use his incredibly large sword on the cute couple * Oh Marky-Daddy! Jigglypuff!  
  
Blade: * pauses * Err. * looks from couple, to Jigglypuff, to couple, and to the plushie again * ... * decides * DIE JIGGLYPUFF!!!!!!!  
  
KimMi: * throws plushie out the door and Blade chases, securely locks door * That can be Marky-Daddy's plushie for being muse, though I should of had him muse the angst chapter.  
  
Chaud: * hugging scared Kitty Lan * What is wrong with your father? Besides the fact he helped spawn you.  
  
KimMi: He didn't spawn me, he 'adopted' me. `sides, he doesn't like boy x boy couples. He prefers girl x boy or girl x girl.  
  
Striker: Whoops. I forgot that. I only meant to have yaoi friendly people to be muse.  
  
KimMi: * slowly turns to Striker with fire around her * And you...  
  
Striker: Bye! * runs away *  
  
KimMi: * chases after him like last time * I don't think so you lazy navi!  
  
Kitty Lan: Rub my tummy Chaudykins? =0~0= * puppy... er, kitty eyes with pouty lip *  
  
Chaud: * rubs tummy * Review if you want to see more of this.  
  
Kitty Lan: * purrs * =^-^= 


	3. Protecting Pussycat

Office Hours  
  
By: KimMi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Protecting Pussycat  
  
KimMi: You win, you win pyromaniac911/Firefly. Fluff, lots of angst, then more and more fluffiness. Is the world happy yet?  
  
Terriermon: Aww, momentai already.  
  
KimMi: AUGHHH!!!!!!!! * falls outta her chair* Where did you come from?!  
  
Terriermon: * giggles * You're really easy to scare, ya know that?  
  
KimMi: Answer the question!  
  
Terriermon: Some dude named Striker told me to come meet one of the authoresses that keeps putting my tamer with Ryo.  
  
KimMi: Don't you like my Jenryos?  
  
Terriermon: Not when I'm not in them! You should write a fic, staring me, of course! I could play matchmaker and put the two together.  
  
KimMi: Maybe. Let my work on my future lemon/leesuke/lucato  
  
Terriermon: And of course I'm not in it. By the way, what's a lucato?  
  
KimMi: Lucemon and Takato being wuvy-dovey! And you are in it.  
  
Terriermon: I am?  
  
KimMi: Yep. You get terorized by TK and burried in the sand.  
  
Terriermon: You're a freak.  
  
KimMi: Disclaimer bunny.  
  
Terriermon: Why should I?  
  
KimMi: You shall become tribute to the bikini god.  
  
Terriermon: So? It can't be any worse then Princess Pretty Pants.  
  
KimMi: But my dear digi, it IS the Princess Pretty Pants treatment, except you use a neon pink bikini instead of a dress and tie your subject to the light pole outside in the middle of the night-  
  
Terriermon: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * screams while KimMi laughs evily *  
  
Chaud: Let's play tribute to the bikini god Pussycat. I'll be the bikini god and you can be tribute.  
  
Kitty Lan: Do I get chocolate?  
  
Chaud: * not thinking of last chapter * I'm sure we can find something to do involving chocolate-  
  
KimMi: NO! This is an angst and fluff ficcy! No citrus of any kind allowed!  
  
Kitty Lan: * whines * But Kim-Mi. I'll get chocolate for it.  
  
Chaud: That kissing scene last chapter was citrus.  
  
Terriermon: As you can tell, this authoress does not own Megaman. Never has, never will. In fact, this fic is a sad attempt to waste brain cells and energy while she's half asleep and to play make believe-  
  
KimMi: STOP!!!  
  
Terriermon: * giggles * Read and review people and she might just put in another chapter.  
  
Lan let out another loud sigh from his position on the floor.  
  
Chaud rolled his eyes. Damn his boyfriend's short attention span.  
  
"Cha-ud!"  
  
"What Pussycat?"  
  
"I'm bor-ed!"  
  
"Then find something to amuse yourself with."  
  
"But he's busy working instead of paying attention to me." Lan whined.  
  
"Talk to your navi."  
  
"But he's talking with Protoman!"  
  
"Is something wrong with that?"  
  
"No." Lan sat up. "I just don't want to interrupt him in."  
  
"Don't know what to tell you then Pussycat."  
  
"Tell me you're done with work and we can go out."  
  
Chaud turned his chair to look down at the Nekion. Damn it. Who dared give him those huge chocolate eyes that no one could say no to? It was bad enough he had to work, his Pussycat didn't need to remind him that he'd rather be doing about anything else.  
  
There was a beep and Protoman's face appeared on the screen. "Chaud, your father is coming."  
  
Said vice president paled greatly. His father HATED Nekions with a passion, especially his Nekion. If his father came here, it wasn't going to be good.  
  
Lan tilted his head to the side. "Chaud? Is something wrong?"  
  
Before Chaud could answer, the door was opened. A man looking similar to Chaud entered, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"What did I tell you about letting your pet come to work with you, Chaud?"  
  
Lan backed away so his back was pressed against his lover's legs. He didn't like Chaud's dad.  
  
Placing his hand on the Nekion's shoulder, Chaud glared at his father. "Lan isn't a pet. He's my boyfriend."  
  
The man snorted. "How can you call such an inferior creature your..." he paused as if the next word burned him, "boyfriend?"  
  
His gaze turned to Lan. The Nekion shook slightly as ice blue eyes stared into his. Why did he hate him so much? What did he do?  
  
"You little vermin." the growl was low and dangerous. "What makes you think you're good enough?"  
  
Lan whimpered and Chaud pulled him atop his cammo clad legs. The smaller boy immediately responded by burring his face in the human's shoulder.  
  
The younger business man glared at his father. "Why don't you just leave?"  
  
"I want that filthy animal out of my building now Son."  
  
"Fine." Chaud jacked out the navis and pocketed the PETs. Lifting Lan, Chaud exited the building, not looking back.  
  
His father was surely yelling commands and threats by now, but Chaud paid them no attention. All he was worried about was getting his lover away from his evil father.  
  
Terriermon: * blinks in an utter stupor * How the heck do you get such a angsty chapter when I'm the muse? I just don't see how evil homicidal daddy brings one of the most mind rotting fluff fests ever and I, the great amusing one brings undeniable angst. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!  
  
KimMi: Big word...  
  
Terriermon: What?  
  
KimMi: You said undeniable. That's a big word. * giggles * BIG word.  
  
Terriermon: * sweat drop * HENRY! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL AUTHORESS THAT'S IDIOTIC!!  
  
KimMi: Momentai! ^-^  
  
Terriermon: No! You can't say my word! Momentai is now forever tainted! I can never use it again!  
  
KimMi: Momentai.  
  
Terriermon: AUGHHH!!!! HENRY SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * runs out of the room *  
  
KimMi: Terriermon! You forgot your plushie! ... Oh well. I'll keep it! ^-^  
  
Striker: Review for the first authoress to turn Terriermon off to the word momentai.  
  
Chaud: * huggeling Kitty Lan * Why did you do that to my Pussycat? Now I have to kill my father. * hugs Kitty Lan tighter *  
  
Kitty Lan: * whimper * Chaud. * cries *  
  
KimMi: Blame Terriermon! HE was the muse. No. Better yet, blame Striker. He's the one who hired Terriermon.  
  
Striker: What? What did I do?!  
  
KimMi: Not be my muse. Now I shall write a lemon fic between you and Numberman.  
  
Striker: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KimMi: * laughs evily *  
  
Chaud: Review so KimMi will write more fics were my Pussycat is happy.  
  
Kitty Lan: * peeks out with big teary eyes * Bye-byes. * sniff * =;~;=  
  
Chaud: How could you say no to that? 


End file.
